


It's not over

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Gay Sex, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: After a contentious El Clasico, Leo Messi has dinner with Sergio Ramos. He thinks he's doing his best friend Gerard Pique a favour because...reasons. But it turns out, Sergio really wants to have dinner with him and Leo finds himself attracted to Sergio. How will the somewhat awkward dinner end up? Will Leo take Sergio home? Will things get hot and heavy or awkward and dismal? Read and find out. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> Dear loves, I am not sure exactly who I am writing this to because I have no idea who (and how many people) ship Leo and Sergio. I never really did, until I thought about it. And then I couldn't stop thinking about it! If this is the kind of thing that you enjoy, consider it a Christmas and New Year present to you. Hope you enjoy, and do let me know in the comments! Kisses and wishes for a glorious 2017.
> 
> PS: MessiFangirl, thank you for the inspiration and for getting on my case about this. Enjoy it my darling!

1.

 

  
_"Why am I even friends with you, you asshole?"_ Leo shrieked.

 

Gerard Pique looked regretful, but not regretful enough for Leo's liking. He looked serious yet the ghost of a smirk seemed to linger on his face. Leo stared at him across the table. He waited.

 

"I'm sorry Leo..." Geri began. Still, he didn't seem that sorry. Leo had known Geri for many years, and he knew exactly what was in his mind. 

 

_What's the big deal Leo?_

_It's just one dinner Leo!_

_Can't you even do your best friend a small favour without making a big fuss?_

Nope. Geri didn't say any of these things, but just the knowledge that he probably _wanted_ to was enough to piss Leo off.

 

"You really take me for granted," he said, finally, hitting on the one thing that might make Geri feel as bad as he needed to feel. He was satisfied to see his friend wince a little at that. He wouldn't like that. He wouldn't like to be thought of as someone who took advantage of of his friends. 

 

Feeling that little bit of petty pleasure, Leo leaned back in his chair and regarded Geri. To think that they'd had an affair once, granted it was a long time ago. A really long time ago. Leo closed his eyes, as if doing so would do away with the memory of those months with Geri, when they were so stupid and young. Those scorching hot but completely frustrating months of trying to have a relationship with someone completely unserious. Leo never got over his attraction to big, dumb jocks. And in his profession, he came across many. Which brought him back to the current situation.

 

"How could you?" he said, but this time he smiled a little. Geri perked up.

 

"I was sure we would win," he said, shrugging.

 

Then he grinned stupidly.

 

"You couldn't have scored a goal or two? It's really your fault."

 

Leo rolled his eyes and stood up. He made no move to reach for his wallet. Petty to make Geri pay for all their drinks, but it was the very least he could do.

 

*

 

2.

 

Sergio hoped Geri wasn't kidding when he told him this restaurant was very discreet, and nothing ever got out. Imagine the furore if anyone talked about Sergio Ramos and Leo Messi having dinner together after El Clasico. He physically shuddered just thinking about it. He'd never done this before. That is, go out with someone of equal or greater fame. And in this case, way, way greater fame.

 

He nervously drank his water. Got needlessly embarrassed when the waiter soundlessly appeared next to him and refilled his water once again. Why couldn't they have a pitcher of water on the table, and normal sized glasses?

 

He could immediately tell when Leo arrived at the restaurant. No matter how discreet the staff here were, and how classy the clientele, he could feel the sense of excitement rippling through the room. He tried not to stare as Leo spotted him and waved, smiling as he walked towards the table. He walked quickly, arrived at his side before his brain had even had a chance to wonder if he should stand up and what? Shake his hand? A kiss on the cheek? Too late. Leo had already slid into his chair and had placed his elbows on the table, chin resting on the palm of his hand.

 

That's when Sergio realised he was overdressed. Geri said it was a fancy restaurant. He felt alright when he arrived. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt self-conscious about what he was wearing. He was Sergio Ramos, and he was usually loud and confident. It was just that, sitting here, staring at Leo Messi literally wearing a fitted black t-shirt and very casual jeans _,_ Sergio looked down at himself and thought, "Shit, I look like such a Madridista. Why white? Why _all white_?"

 

"So," Leo said without any preamble, "it's not over until Sergio Ramos says so, eh?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Sergio blinked in surprise. He was so surprised by everything. By Leo actually showing up, looking so casual, and his manner so confident, so much more confident than he ever would have imagined. He looked at his face. He seemed a bit pissed off. This made Sergio smile a little. Of course the little man was pissed off about the Clasico. They'd been so close to snatching all the points, but Sergio had spoilt it with his last minute header.

 

"You know," Leo was saying, "always with the 90th minute heroics."

 

Sergio couldn't help grinning.

 

"I'm sorry, I guess?" he said, "Anyway, you complaining about anyone's heroics after all the shit you've pulled for years?"

 

Dimples appeared on Leo's face, and Sergio relaxed a bit.

 

"Hey, I was worried," he found himself saying, "you didn't get hurt did you? When Keylor punched that ball away at the last minute, I thought maybe he got you in the head."

 

"Hmm I'm fine," Leo said, "or maybe I'm not, since I'm here."

 

Sergio smiled uncertainly, not knowing what to think about that comment. Leo was so very different from what he had imagined. 

 

The waiter arrived and showed Leo a bottle of red wine. Leo nodded, and the waiter started opening the bottle and pouring the wine.

 

"I hope it's okay," Leo said, "I think you'll like it."

 

Sergio would rather have a beer, but he nodded. 

 

"I told them to do the tasting menu for us," Leo continued, "it's a really great place, and it's nice to try a few different things. Oh wait, sorry. I assumed you haven't been here before, but you might have?"

 

Sergio shook his head. He did find it a bit funny that Leo had decided everything already though. After all, Sergio was the one who had invited him. He didn't feel like objecting though, he couldn't. It was definitely strange for him to be out with someone who was so decisive and...dominant. And it was extra strange that that person happened to be Lionel Messi.

 

Sergio could feel Leo's eyes on him as he took a sip of the wine. He prayed to god that he wouldn't hate it. He liked only very specific types of wine, and luckily this one was good, really, really good.

 

"You like it huh?"

 

He looked up to find Leo smiling, satisfied.

 

"Yeah, I do actually. It's really nice."

 

"You seem surprised."

 

"To be honest, I'm not much of a wine guy. I wasn't sure if this was going to be my thing."

 

"But it is."

 

"Great pick."

 

"You know something, I have a special power."

 

"One I haven't seen on the pitch?"

 

Sergio liked how Leo smiled then, and bit his bottom lip a bit self-consciously.

 

"I can tell what kind of wine someone likes. I get it right most of the time."

 

"Bullshit."

 

That made Leo laugh out loud.

 

"It's true. It's a special gift."

 

"So you saw me and thought, Sergio Ramos will like...?"

 

"Something rich and somewhat oaky. Not the most sophisticated, but...full of flavour."

 

Sergio stared at him, taken aback. He couldn't believe Leo Messi. The nerve. He did get it right though, he got it really right. But unsophisticated? Was he serious? Was he trying to be funny? It was a bit confusing. Sergio was enjoying things so far though. Things were a little bit flirty, which was nice.

 

Nice, that is, until Leo's next question.

 

"So tell me, what was the deal with Geri?"

 

"What deal?"

 

"The bet you two made. If Barca won, you'd owe him a favour. And if we didn't win, you wanted to go out with me because...? I mean, I don't understand why it's funny for you to go out with me. I guess it's funny in theory, but to actually go through with..."

 

Sergio actually felt his face going white, feeling dizzy, like he was about to pass out. And then flushing red, red and hot, the wine suddenly going to his head. He did not want to analyse what Leo had just said to him, but he knew he was utterly humiliated. And he noticed the way that Leo had gone still. He trailed off, and stared at him.

 

"Geri said..." he began, and trailed off again. He looked down at his hand.

 

"What the hell did Geri tell you?" Sergio fought the urge to get up right now, and drive straight to Geri's house. If ever there was a time to rein in his hot head, this was it. He stayed put.

 

"Geri said you two had a bet on the Clasico."

 

"And the bet was?"

 

Leo shook his head, frowning.

 

"Actually it doesn't even make sense, now that I think of it. He said if we didn't win, you had to have dinner with me. But why would you...I mean..."

 

He looked up then, looking vulnerable for the first time that evening. Which made Sergio feel slightly, slightly better. 

 

"Geri is an asshole," he said.

 

Leo laughed.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"I just. I told him I wanted to have dinner with you. It has nothing to do with El Clasico. And he said he'd ask you. Jesus."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, that makes me feel better."

 

"It does?"

 

"Yeah. At least you _wanted_ to have dinner with me. It wasn't like some torture thing devised by you and Geri."

 

"But it makes _me_ feel worse, though."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because! I thought he asked you, and you were...interested. And now I realise you're just here because you thought it was some perverse bet, and you were doing Geri a favour."

 

Leo smiled and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Sergio couldn't help watching his biceps move subtly, the bright tattoos standing out.

 

"But think about it," Leo said, smirking a little, "it didn't even make sense, the whole bet. Yet I didn't really think it through. Do you know why?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I kind of wanted to have dinner with you."

 

Sergio felt his stomach flip. He swallowed thickly and tried not to grin. He was still mad at Geri. And maybe it was the wine, but now the atmosphere seemed thicker, laden with tension. The waiter appeared and quietly slid two plates in front of them. It was a beautifully arranged plate of...

 

Sergio looked up to find Leo smiling.

 

"Let me guess," he said, "you're more of a beer and burgers guy. Am I right?"

 

"Yeah," Sergio said, "I like my food unsophisticated. Just like my wine."

 

He hadn't meant to sound defensive, but he noted Leo's expression change, ever so slightly. He leaned forward and put a hand on Sergio's hand. And Sergio wished his hand wasn't so clammy with sweat, trembling lightly. Leo's hand was cool and dry.

 

"Me too," Leo said softly, "And my men? Unsophisticated, and a little brute."

 

He gave Sergio's hand a little squeeze and leaned back. To his horror, Sergio felt his cock twitching.

 

He had been fascinated with Leo for years. He was his opposite, after all. He had always found him cute and adorable, and he grudgingly respected him for his otherworldly talent. Lately, little Leo was all grown up, with the tattoos and the beard and, in the spirit of going for things that might appear impossible, Sergio had asked Geri to ask Leo if he wanted to have dinner with him. It was his new thing, since he had turned thirty that year. Just going for things he wanted.

 

However, never in a million years had he expected Leo to say these things, and for his _cock_ to react in this way. He bit his lip hard. He could feel Leo's eyes on him. Sergio knew when someone was giving him strong signals, and Leo was definitely giving him strong signals. The surprising thing was how out of control he felt, how in control Leo was. This was a new thing for him. It was like they were out on the football pitch all over again.

 

*

 

3. 

 

Leo stared at Sergio Ramos as he walked back to the table. Only a very confident guy would have shown up looking like this. White jeans, tight. White shirt, very tight. It was absurd and yet...

 

Sergio smiled a little and then stumbled ever so slightly as he sat down. Something to do with Leo not averting his eyes, staring at him head on, challenging him.

 

Leo bent his head so that his smirk was not completely obvious. He was in a mood, but Sergio had been perfectly nice all evening and there was no reason to be a complete jerk to him. Besides this whole thing was really Geri's fault. Sergio had just wanted to ask him out. 

 

And how did Leo feel about that? He wasn't sure.

 

The food had been fantastic, and the conversation was actually not too bad if a little awkward. They had finished their meal and were drinking coffee. Sergio was looking at him somewhat searchingly, like he hadn't quite got what he wanted from Leo, like there were things he wanted to know. This annoyed Leo a little. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sergio spoke at the same time, cutting him off.

 

"Do you mind if I ask you something? It's personal, but it's something I've always wanted to know about you."

 

Leo raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Something you've _always_ wanted to know? What's always?"

 

"A few years," he said, completely sincerely, and then he looked down and chuckled to himself, "like maybe about ten years."

 

When he looked back up, Leo felt a little flutter in his stomach. He looked away from Sergio's friendly eyes. Of course he knew Sergio Ramos was objectively good looking. But now he realised that goofy smile was...kind of cute. And for the first time he noticed that his lips were full and sexy.

 

"Okay," he said, affecting nonchalance.

 

Sergio leaned forward, pushing his shirtsleeves up his arms and Leo tried not to stare. Something about Sergio's heavily tattooed bare skin was very distracting.

 

"Why didn't you play for Spain?"

 

Leo stared at Ramos. _That's_ what he really wanted to know about Leo? That's what he wondered about Leo for the last ten years? He could have asked anyone, read any of his interviews.

 

"Leo?"

 

He started, caught off-guard, both by the question and about how he was physically reacting to it, closing up, feeling nervous, hands suddenly clammy.

 

"I'm sorry," Sergio was saying, his voice seemingly coming from far away, "I realise now that that's too personal."

 

"It's pretty personal," Leo said, voice choking up a little, and at the same time wondering _why_ his voice was choking up, and wondering _why_ his body seemed to think this was a big deal, his brain seemed to shut down.

 

"I'm sorry," Sergio repeated, "I didn't mean to upset you Leo, truly."

 

"Why should it upset me?" Leo asked, a little angrily. It was a question he was asking himself as much as he was asking Sergio, he realised. 

 

Sergio leaned back and considered him.

 

"Hmm why should it?" he mused.

 

He wasn't trying to make a point. Leo realised that Sergio wasn't that kind of person. He was completely straightforward. He played no games. At all. He meant what he said. And he was completely disarming. Leo felt this urge bubble up deep inside his stomach. He realised all of these things in an instant. And also, he definitely wanted to fuck Sergio Ramos. As soon as possible. He tried to fight the feeling.

 

"Hey, how about you ask me something personal too?" Sergio was smiling that goofy smile, like he'd just had the greatest idea, "something you've wondered about me. And then we'll be even."

 

Leo couldn't help smiling back.

 

"Okay," he said, thinking for a moment.

 

Sergio looked at him, smiling.

 

"Okay so here goes. I've always wanted to know, why are you always such a dick on the pitch?"

 

Leo felt a little bad for saying that, but he had to get out of the feelings he was feeling, so be it if he was rude as hell. Sergio's smile disappeared. A little frown appeared, and he seemed to give it a thought. Leo opened his mouth to apologise, but then Sergio actually started answering his question.

 

"That's a tough one Leo. I've always had this issue of caring about things, about people, a little too much. I know it's no excuse, and Iker used to tell me I needed to grow up and calm down..."

 

He trailed off, tapping his fingers on the table. Leo stared at his hands, couldn't help imagining them roaming all over his body.  He shook his head, frustrated and annoyed with himself.

 

"Passion," he blurted out, "you have a lot of passion."

 

Sergio looked embarrassed.

 

"That's a nice way of putting it," he said. He looked pleased though, and that made Leo glad.

 

"The reason I was surprised by your question is that everyone knows why, or at least that's what I assume," Leo found himself saying.

 

Sergio looked surprised, but he nodded and waited for Leo to go on.

 

"I always talk about how much I love Argentina. How it's my country, even though I left when I was young. I...it's more complicated than that though, and I guess you see that."

 

"It's obviously more complicated than that Leo. That's why it's the thing I most wanted to ask you."

 

Leo smiled, shaking his head.

 

"You just...caught me off guard."

 

"I get the feeling you don't like getting caught off guard."

 

"Not one bit."

 

"Can I say something Leo?"

 

Leo groaned.

 

"Not another super personal question?"

 

"It's not a question, but it's personal."

 

"Do you have to?"

 

"Are you afraid you're going to reveal yourself?"

 

Leo glanced up and still, he could see Sergio was completely sincere. Not at all coy, no games, no bullshit. Damn, he wanted to fuck this guy.

 

"Fine, go ahead," he said.

 

Sergio took a deep breath.

 

"I don't know you very well, but I like you, Leo."

 

Leo breathed in and out and looked back steadily at Sergio. The good news was that he hadn't blushed like he sometimes did. Life as an extremely public person, with dozens of cameras recording his every action and reaction, did have some advantages. It trained him for moments like this. He'd taken a deep breath, but he knew it probably wasn't particularly perceptible to others. He knew his face had barely changed expression.

 

Sergio was the opposite, his hopes and vulnerability clear on his face. Too much passion. Not enough cold calculation. Why did Leo like this so much, why? And now it was time to say something back.

 

"Thanks," he murmured, "this has been nice."

 

Sergio smiled. It lit up his face in a way that made Leo want to keep looking. And before he could stop himself...

 

"Do you want to come over to my place? Have a drink or something?"

 

Sergio nodded. He started looking around and Leo shook his head.

 

"They'll put it on my tab, let's go." He started getting up.

 

"What?" Sergio looked and sounded so indignant that Leo froze.

 

"My car is parked at the back so...

 

"No Leo!" Sergio banged his hand on the table and Leo sat back down, startled.

 

"What do you mean _no_?"

 

"I'm getting this, and that's final."

 

Leo burst out laughing.

 

" _What?_ "

 

"I invited you Leo, I insist!"

 

"What's the big deal? We both have lots of money, why does it matter who pays?"

 

"And you think I'm unsophisticated. Listen to yourself."

 

Leo was taken aback by how offended Sergio seemed.

 

"Explain this to me," he said, curious.

 

"There's nothing to explain! I invited you for dinner, I pay. That's how it works."

 

Leo bit back a smile. This guy was a huge pain, but he had to admit there was something very endearing about him. He looked over at the hostess and tilted his head in Sergio's direction. 

 

"But I picked everything," he said, "the wine, the food. Even the coffee."

 

"That's okay, that's the way I like it."

 

Leo raised an eyebrow and Sergio held his gaze, smirking wickedly. Leo rolled his eyes and looked away, and Sergio suddenly reached out and caught his hand.

 

"I hope you enjoyed it," he said, the smirk only growing more pronounced.

 

Leo snatched his hand away, but he couldn't help smiling.

 

"Thanks for dinner Sergio," he said, as the hostess approached with the bill.

 

*

4.

 

Sergio liked the way Leo drove. Smooth, chill, leaning back comfortably. He thought it was telling of his personality, which was cool and in control. Sergio liked that a lot. He had to admit though, that he liked the way Leo had gotten flustered earlier in the restaurant. He felt bad for his part in it, but he liked what it showed him about Leo. He liked that hint of vulnerability that had flashed across his face.

 

He couldn't help stealing glances at him. At his compact body. His muscled arms. His eyes moved down to his thighs, sprawled out comfortably on the seat. He was wearing very casual, loose fitting jeans, but Sergio could still see the shape of his thick, muscular thighs. He looked away with some difficulty.

 

They hadn't spoken much in the car, and Leo didn't play any music. It was hard for Sergio to be quiet like this. He kept finding himself glancing towards him and, what was funny was that Leo was doing the same thing. Finally they caught each other in the act and they both smiled sheepishly.

 

"You don't talk much," Sergio said.

 

"Talking is overrated," Leo replied. 

 

Suddenly he reached out and put a hand on Sergio's thigh. He glanced up to check Sergio's reaction and moved his hand up and down smoothly. Sergio put his hand on Leo's and entwined his fingers with his. His heartbeat quickened.

 

Leo was driving uphill along a winding road.

 

"Three minutes," he said, voice throaty and suggestive. He gave Sergio's thigh a little squeeze before lifting his hand off.

 

A sprawling mansion in a huge compound. Sergio had been to many very fancy properties, but what was striking about Leo's place was how low key it was. He felt excited and nervous as Leo lead him along a path towards the front door. The lights were very dim and atmospheric, with the shadows of plants and the trees dancing everywhere.

 

Sergio felt Leo's hand on the small of his back.

 

"You were very easy to bring home," Leo said.

 

They were standing in front of the entrance to the house, under the shadow of a big tree. Leo turned to him and stood still. Almost like he'd decided to say goodbye at the door. Sergio waited for him to make his move.

 

He could only partially see Leo's face, the rest in shadow. His hand came up and softly landed on his chest. Sergio wondered if it was a coincidence that it had landed exactly over his heart. Like he was gauging him. He put his hand over Leo's and pressed it down. Yeah, his heart was beating like crazy. He wasn't afraid if Leo knew it.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said, throat drying up painfully.

 

"Kiss me first and I'll decide."

 

"You won't even let me in first?"

 

"I'd rather not wait."

 

He tugged on Sergio's shirt and Sergio bent down readily. He grabbed at Leo, bracketing his waist with his hands, somewhere in his mind marvelling at how narrow it was. In the dark, they found each other's mouths.

 

There was nothing tentative about Leo's kiss. He went straight for it, rolling his lips over Sergio's. It was warm, wet, hot and dirty. He felt Leo's hand clutching at his shirt, and then a little bite over his bottom lip. He felt his cock rising up, hardening. He moaned and pulled Leo's body to him, hands sliding down to the small of his back. Not yet daring to cup his ass, but very much aware of the firm, muscled cheeks just below his hands.

 

Leo drew back and turned away.

 

"Would you like to come in, Sergio?" he said, with a little laugh that rang out in the silent night.

 

They had a drink and talked for a little while. They sat on the sofa and it was all in the open now, no more stolen glances or suppressed desire. Sergio stared openly at the small line of exposed skin between Leo's t-shirt and jeans, and he got the sensation of Leo always staring at his mouth. 

 

Finally, Leo put down his glass on the table and stretched, putting his arms behind his head. He laughed when Sergio let his gaze travel up and down his taut body. 

 

"So," he finally said, flicking his tongue over his top lip, "you know when the kiss is good, the sex is probably going to be good."

 

Whatever Sergio expected Leo to say, it wasn't quite this, and he blushed a little. When was the last time he actually blushed? Probably fifteen years ago. He swallowed thickly and tried to keep his composure.

 

"Is that really true?"

 

Leo nodded.

 

"That's why I had to test you out before I let you in."

 

"So what you mean to say is, you want to have sex with me tonight?"

 

Leo's eyes narrowed a little.

 

"I thought it was implied."

 

"I never assume."

 

"Wow," Leo said, leaning forward, "that's downright gentlemanly of you."

 

"Are the people you normally date dicks?"

 

"A lot of them are," Leo said thoughtfully before suddenly smiling, "anyway, I thought we established that you're a dick."

 

Sergio wasn't having it, this playing around topics that were clearly significant to Leo.

 

"Not in every way," he replied seriously.

 

Leo fidgeted. He almost seemed frustrated.

 

"What are you?" he finally spat out, "are you for real? Are you really this sincere?"

 

"I don't know," Sergio replied, "but I don't like bullshit. The older I get, the less I like it."

 

Leo stared at him for a long moment, so intently that Sergio felt like he was peering inside his soul. He stood up and slowly walked to him, and Sergio couldn't tear his eyes away from his hips swaying very subtly from side to side.

 

"Okay," Leo said, voice soft and hoarse, "no bullshit. Fuck me now."

 

Before Sergio could even react, Leo climbed up on his lap, straddling him. He could feel his cock, hard against his. He put his arms around him, face pressed against his chest. Breathed in deep. Tried not to drown. Not at once, anyway. Not right now.

 

He'd been wanting this all night, to let his hands roam freely over Leo's body. And as he did just that, he felt Leo writhing and swaying over him, pressing their hard cocks together. Leo gripped his head, drew his fingers through his hair. For a few minutes they just rubbed up against each other like this, until they were both panting and moaning.

 

Sergio slipped his hands inside Leo's loose fitting jeans, finally allowing himself to cup his ass. Leo's ass was...well, Sergio had noticed it all these years. Round, big, muscled and firm. It felt even better than it looked, and that was saying something. He couldn't help kneading a bit roughly, and then drawing his hand back and slapping it lightly.

 

Leo responded with a groan. He loosened his grip on Sergio's hair and drew back. He bent down and they kissed. The kiss grew messy, tongues lapping at each other, teeth clashing occasionally. It grew sloppy and frenzied as Sergio continued to fondle Leo's ass, especially as Leo pushed his ass back more and more into Sergio's eager hands. He was loving it, and that urged Sergio on even more.

 

"Fuck, turn over," he whispered.

 

Leo climbed off his lap and turned around, ass right in Sergio's face. He stared at it for a moment, completely distracted and disoriented. He slowly placed both hands on the cheeks, pressing down, caressing it, feeling out it's shape. Leo was on all fours on the sofa, and Sergio couldn't help noticing the moans every time he put any pressure on his ass.

 

He slipped his hands down and quickly undid Leo's jeans. Pulled down his jeans and briefs quickly. Leo looked over his shoulder with this look that...

 

Sergio slapped hard. Again. And again. And Leo, face buried in the sofa, moaned so loudly and so desperately that Sergio really hoped no one else was in the house. He stared at Leo's ass, mottled red. He leaned down and pressed his face into it, the skin hot on his skin. He rubbed his face all over, and then he licked all over.

 

He flipped Leo over and pulled his t-shirt off him. He stared at his naked body, loving how small yet how muscled he was. His cock was big, rock hard. Sergio willed himself not to touch his cock yet. He wasn't going there yet.

 

Leo looked up at him, this wicked glint in his eyes. Sergio loved that about him, that mysterious aura he had. How different he was from anything he'd imagined. It was sexy as hell. 

 

"Where's the nearest mirror?" he said.

 

Leo bit his bottom lip.

 

"Hmm," he said, running a hand slowly down his chest, "in the hallway. Why?"

 

"Just curious."

 

"You want to see how you look?"

 

Sergio laughed.

 

"Not exactly."

 

"You look good."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Really good."

 

"Thanks babe."

 

Was it his imagination or did Leo go a brighter shade of red?

 

"Come here."

 

He pulled Leo up, into his arms. 

 

"Take off your clothes Ramos," Leo said, nuzzling softly into the base of Sergio's neck.

 

"Do I have to?" Sergio teased.

 

"Yes. It's one of the things that are _not_ up for negotiation."

 

"Hmmm why's that?"

 

Sergio tried to pull him back to look at his face, but Leo kept his face buried away.

 

"Do I have to say it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You're fucking hot, that's why."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Shut the fuck up!"

 

Leo suddenly pulled away, but Sergio laughed and pulled him back into his arms. He loved how easy Leo was to manhandle, how easily he fit against his body. 

 

"Sorry babe," he murmured, kissing the top of his head, "why don't you undress me?"

 

Leo pulled away and stared up at him, pouting a little. He unbuttoned Sergio's shirt roughly, dragging the material away from his body impatiently and throwing the shirt to the ground. He stared at Sergio's body and sighed, running his hand slowly over his chest, and his abs. He seemed completely absorbed in what he was doing, and Sergio shivered at his featherlight touch. The very tips of his fingers went up to his shoulders, smoothed down his arms, went up his stomach again and slowly circled his nipples. He caressed every last ridge and muscle, and soon Sergio's breaths were coming out rapidly.

 

Finally, as Leo rubbed up and down his almost painfully erect nipples excruciatingly slowly, Sergio grabbed his hand and pressed it crudely over his crotch. These jeans were right as fuck, and his cock was getting very, very hard. Leo sputtered with laughter, looking up at him through his lashes.

 

He unbuttoned his jeans and Sergio sighed with relief as his cock sprung out. Leo peeled his jeans away - this took some time because those jeans really were very tight - and slowly pulled his briefs down. He stared at Sergio's cock for a moment, and then without a word, he pressed down on Sergio's chest until he was half lying on the sofa.

 

This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want Leo to suck him off. He wanted Leo to come first, he wanted to give him pleasure first, he wanted to fuck his brains out. Yet, a cruder version of him wanted this, _exactly this._ Leo going down, staring up at him, opening his mouth and swallowing his cock, taking it all the way in. Sergio shuddered and closed his eyes, feeling the hot, wet sensation of Leo's mouth over his cock. He had no power to resist. All he could do was put a hand lamely on Leo's head, and moan louder and louder as Leo slurped up and down his cock.

 

He was dizzy and disoriented. Leo was deepthroating him now, he could feel his throat muscles contracting around his cock. It felt so good, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt _this_ good. He was almost at that point of completely giving up control and then, somehow, he snapped out of it.

 

He grabbed a handful of Leo's thick hair, and dragged him off his cock.

 

"Ow," Leo protested.

 

"This isn't how it's going to go," Sergio declared, although his voice lacked a bit of conviction. But he noticed how Leo's eyes darkened.

 

He pushed Leo down onto the carpet, grabbed hold of both muscular thighs and spread them apart roughly. Leo was staring at him, his face a picture of anticipation and lust. And Sergio went down, licking a stripe down his body, chest, stomach, teasing the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue, and then blowing softly over his entrance.

 

He could hear Leo's soft panting above him, growing frantic with such a small thing as Sergio's breath caressing over him. In the great haze of his lust, he was still moved to discover how sensitive Leo was, or at least how sensitive he was to _his_ touch. He wanted to see how far it could go, how completely he could make him fall apart.

 

He flicked his tongue gently over his entrance. Leo moaned deeply, sound breaking hoarsely somewhere in his throat. Sergio repeated the motion over and over, until Leo started to loosen up. And then he slowly, slowly, slowly inched his tongue in.

 

And now Leo's hands came to rest on his head, gripping his hair tightly, pressing him down slightly. Sergio went as deep as he could, before pulling out, and then pushing back in.

 

"Oh," Leo sighed, "Oh, oh."

 

Sergio put his hands on Leo's waist, feeling the lines of his hips. He moved them down, caressing the soft skin of his inner thighs. He used his fingers to gently spread open his entrance, lapping up and down with his tongue.

 

He hated to even look up for a moment, but he had to.

 

"Do you have any lube?"

 

It took Leo a few moments to answer, as if he was forced out of a deep trance. And when he did, he cursed.

 

" _Fuck!_ I have to go get it."

 

Sergio sat up.

 

"So go get it."

 

" _No."_  


"I can't fuck you without lube."

 

"You can."

 

"No."

 

"I'm telling you, you can."

 

"Leo. You could've been back with it by now, instead of arguing with me."

 

Leo sighed and stood up, and Sergio smiled to himself watching Leo walking away. Storming away.

 

"This is better, isn't it?"

 

"Mmmm. More."

 

Sergio had one lube-coated finger inside Leo, and Leo impatiently ground down on it. But Sergio took his time. He knew how to do this, and he was here to give Leo as much pleasure as possible. He was so tight, and so velvet soft. He couldn't wait to push his cock inside, but he needed to be patient.

 

Leo, however, was anything but patient. He writhed over the carpet, moaning and crying out. Sergio added another finger, and another, scissoring and opening Leo up bit by bit. His fingers were sliding in quite easily now, and he pushed in deep, crooking his fingers up, trying to find Leo's most sensitive spot.

 

And he did, he knew, when Leo arched up off the ground, a half sob breaking out of him. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cried out.

 

Sergio leaned down and pushed his tongue into Leo's mouth. His finger inside him and his tongue pushed in and out in time, both slick, slippery and dirty. 

 

And it was time now.

 

His cock was hard, aching and dripping.

 

He sat up and pulled Leo up. He loved how he could just hoist Leo up, until his legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He could feel Leo's face pressing over his head, his arms frantically moving over his shoulder blades as he carried him out of the room.

 

There was that hallway, and there was that full length mirror.

 

He put Leo down and leaned on the wall. 

 

"You like to watch yourself huh?" Leo said, smirking.

 

Sergio lifted his hand up and gestured for Leo to come to him. Leo's face grew serious and he did what he was told. Sergio leaned on the wall across from the mirror. He drew Leo to him and watched in the reflection. His body - that he worked hard for and that he was proud of - and then Leo's much smaller, completely perfect body turned towards him. The narrow shoulders, slightly rounded back, and how it tapered down to the deliciously slim waist, and then the big and muscular ass and thighs. He ran his hand roughly, possessively, over all of this, digging into his skin when he pressed him to him, grabbed his ass just to watch how his hand looked over it. He could have watched them together for ages, but Leo was moaning impatiently, rubbing up against him, and winding his leg around his waist.

 

He put his hands under his thighs and lifted him up, watched intently as he pushed him down on his hard cock. Leo whimpered in pleasure as Sergio pressed him down his cock, and then he tightly wrapped his legs around him.

 

Sergio was mesmerised by the sight. He easily held up Leo's weight, and he watched in the mirror as he moved Leo up and down his cock. Leo was still tight and every time he lifted him off his cock and down again, Sergio felt like he was going to explode with the pleasure of his tight heat.

 

"I want to watch," Leo breathed out between pants, and Sergio hardly heard him, so wrapped up was he in the sight before him. He gripped Leo's ass tightly with both hands, grinding him down his cock, going deeper and deeper.

 

"Fuck you, I want to watch us too," Leo said again, and finally Sergio set him down. He flipped him around, made him lean his arms on the mirror. He watched them in the mirror. They looked fucking good together. They were both flushed and dripping with sweat, muscles tensed. 

 

His eyes caught Leo's in the mirror and they both stared at each other wordlessly. Sergio put a hand on his hair and pulled it hard, jerking his head back. Leo cried out in pain, but he leaned his body heavily over Sergio's, reaching an arm back and cupping his cheek with his hand. Sergio leaned down and kissed the base of his neck, sucked on the skin gently. All this while they both stared in the mirror, watching themselves.

 

Leo leaned his head on the mirror when Sergio entered him again. He grabbed him by the hips and pushed in, roughly now, faster. They got into a rhythm that was only punctuated with animalistic moans and grunts, and the sound of skin slapping together and coming apart.

 

Sergio leaned down to to bite down on his shoulder. He slowed down a bit and went in deeper. He pushed in deeper even when there was nowhere deeper to go. He wanted to disappear. He pressed his face into Leo's sweat soaked hair, breathing in deeply.

 

It was time to drown.

 

"Leo," he sighed, "you're beautiful."

 

They picked up the pace again. He could feel it deep inside him, the tension had built up so much that it was going to come crashing down now. He slammed into Leo hard, fast, growing more and more erratic. He could hear Leo's breaths getting shallow, and he moved one hand up his body, left it over his heart. He could feel Leo's heartbeat, wild and scattered. He knew his was the same.

 

When Leo reached a hand towards his cock, Sergio quickly slapped it away.

 

"No," he growled, biting down on his neck, fucking into him faster and faster.

 

He could hear Leo's frustrated whimpers, and he slammed into him hard, pulling his ass towards him as he did so. And then he heard Leo cry out loudly, and his white cum spattering over the mirror.

 

Sergio ran his hand over it, smearing the cum all over the mirror. He lifted his hand to his face and watched himself in the mirror as he licked it up, fucking into Leo one more time as he shuddered and came too.

 

He braced himself with both hands on the mirror as he emptied inside Leo. And then they both slid down to the ground, breathing heavily.

 

Sergio put his arms around Leo and held him close to him for few moments. Leo had gone completely limp and quiet, and only made a sound - a tiny whimper - when Sergio carefully pulled out.

 

He lay flat on the ground and pulled Leo to him. 

 

*

 

Leo had barely opened his eyes, and he already knew he was nervous.

 

He wondered what Sergio would like for breakfast. He was famished, and probably Sergio was too. Leo smiled to himself, thinking about last night. He already sensed that Sergio was not in bed with him. Probably he was in the bathroom.

 

What to do about breakfast?

 

There was a really great place Leo knew of that did amazing breakfast. They didn't deliver this early, but he knew they would make an exception for Leo. He wondered if Sergio would like smoked salmon or caviar or just your basic eggs and...maybe it would be fun to get champagne? Or was that too much? Sergio would probably roll his eyes at champagne for breakfast. But then again, maybe he would love it. They could get a little tipsy and then...

 

Leo cursed at himself. What the fucking hell was wrong with him? Why did he care? Why was he even thinking of breakfast? His usual style was to kick the guy out unceremoniously in the morning, if he somehow hadn't managed to the night before. And why was he so keen to impress Sergio Ramos?

 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes irately. Clearly he needed coffee.

 

He put on a dressing gown and walked down to the kitchen, muttering to himself. About half a second before he entered the kitchen, he noticed it. It was the delicious smell of strong coffee.

 

He frowned and walked in. And there was Sergio Ramos, naked except for his briefs, chopping things at the kitchen counter. Leo stared at his muscular back, speechless. 

 

"I thought..." he finally began speaking.

 

Sergio turned towards him and smiled that big, goofy smile. His hair was all mussed up. Leo's heart skipped a beat. He drew his robe around himself tightly, feeling suddenly vulnerable as Sergio's eyes flicked over his body.

 

"Hey, good morning. I was wondering when you'd wake up. Want some coffee? I'll do the eggs when you're ready. Scrambled okay?"

 

Leo leaned on the door frame, not trusting himself to go any closer. 

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he ended up saying, somewhat accusingly.

 

Sergio laughed and Leo's throat tightened at the sound. Why did he like this guy so much? 

 

"Well, I did try to wake you and I was very unsuccessful."

 

"Oh. Did you whisper gently in my ear? Because I usually have to be violently shaken awake."

 

"Is that so?" Sergio's smile got even wider, and Leo found himself smiling back. Grinning back, idiotically.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay well, I'll have to remember that next..."

 

Sergio stopped himself abruptly and turned around. He shook his head, and started muttering about coffee.

 

Leo couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so fucking gorgeous. He stared as he poured the coffee, and as he walked to him with the coffee.

 

Leo reached out a hand for the cup, but Sergio held it away teasingly.

 

"What?" he said softly, biting lightly on his lower lip.

 

"What?" Leo responded, his voice a pitiful whisper.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

 

Leo closed his eyes, feeling helpless.

 

"Can I have my coffee?" he murmured.

 

And then he felt Sergio's hand on the side of his neck, hot from holding the coffee cup. Leo shivered.

 

When he opened his eyes, he found Sergio looking down at him thoughtfully, with heavy-lidded, tender eyes.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Leo echoed his own words back at him.

 

Sergio gave him a half smile, warm hand still on his neck. 

 

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he said softly. He took a sip of the coffee and placed it behind him on the counter.

 

And then he placed his other hand on the other side of Leo's neck and bent down and kissed him.

 

Leo gasped into the kiss. The softness of it, combined with the rich flavour of coffee in Sergio's mouth, made his knees buckle. Sergio held him up in his strong arms and Leo's mind flashed back to last night, how they'd looked in that mirror. Sergio, tall and muscular, towering over Leo.

 

He was getting very hard.

 

Sergio pressed him into the door, sweeping his tongue into his mouth. His robe fell open, and Sergio circled his arms around his waist, lifting him up a little and drawing him close to his body.

 

Then he drew back and looked at his face.

 

"Hey, good morning Leo," he said, smiling down at him.

 

Leo put his arms around his neck and clung to him, unable to say a word. Sergio lifted him up, hands gripping his thighs. He walked out of the kitchen, carrying Leo.

 

"Don't," Leo said, not sure what he was saying _don't_ to.

 

He buried his face in Sergio's neck.

 

Sergio carried him to the living room and set him down on the sofa. He peered into his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

"Don't say...stuff," Leo murmured. He pulled Sergio down for a kiss, a hot, lingering kiss.

 

"Don't call me baby and say we can do this," he said, taking a break from the kiss, panting harshly.

 

Sergio nodded.

 

"Just don't. I know how this works."

 

Sergio nodded again, and then bent down to nip at his lower lip.

 

"Is that something you'd say, normally? Leo asked.

 

Sergio bent down and kissed him again.

 

"Sure," he said, "I've been that guy who talks shit."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"But I'm not that guy anymore, or at least I try not to be. And I hope I'm not that guy with you."

 

He bent down to kiss again, but Leo stalled him.

 

"What if I wasn't me? What if I wasn't _Messi_?"

 

Sergio shook his head.

 

"But you are."

 

He kissed him more forcefully this time, and Leo straddled him, slipping out of the robe. It was good in the cold hard light of day, to see everything, to see this gorgeous man handling him, muscles rippling, tattoos scattered all over his body.

 

They kissed forever, as if they wanted to consume and swallow each other.

 

The fucking wasn't as frantic and fevered as the night before. Sergio sat back on the sofa and Leo straddled him. He rode him, moving himself up and down Sergio's cock, bouncing in his lap. And Sergio sat back, relaxed, happy to watch, running his hands over and over Leo's body.

 

He kneaded his ass and pulled him up and down his cock, but for the most part he allowed Leo to go at his pace. And Leo needed this, this hard cock piercing inside him. Hurting a little and then gliding in and out. He quickened his pace, and he saw Sergio sitting up a little, his eyes widening a little. His hands started gripping him harder, kneading his ass cheeks a bit rougher.

 

"Leo," he murmured, straightening up and pulling him closer, burying his face in Leo's chest. Leo ground down on Sergio's cock harder and deeper without lifting off, pressing closer together.

 

"I love how you ride me," Sergio said, "fuck, you're beautiful."

 

Leo pushed Sergio away from him roughly. He put his hands around his throat and squeezed a little. They stared at each other as Leo rode him faster and faster. He was going to come soon. Sergio was leaning back helplessly, mouth hanging open and eyes half closed. But he saw that Leo was close too, and he wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

They both panted and moaned in unison, as Leo continued to move up and down, and Sergio pumped Leo's cock in time. 

 

Finally, with a couple of hard thrusts, Leo came hard in Sergio's hand. He felt Sergio letting go at the same time, shuddering and pulsing hotly inside him. Sergio arched off the sofa and gripped hard at Leo's body.

 

" _Fuck,"_ he cried out. And Leo leaned into him, heart beating wildly. They stayed in that position for a long time, breaths slowly coming down to normal.

 

"Leo," he said, "I just..."

 

Leo shook his head.

 

"You promised," he said, "you promised not to stay stuff."

 

Sergio shook his head and closed his eyes, and Leo bent down and kissed him.

 

It's not that Leo felt sad after Sergio left. It was more like a feeling of vague melancholy. That feeling, in the aftermath of experiencing something amazing. Just the knowledge that that beautiful thing was over. He had training the next day, and he'd get on with it. As would Sergio, no doubt.

 

Yet later, when he was getting ready to go to bed, he couldn't help glancing at his phone thoughtfully. He could check in, see if he got to Madrid safely. That wasn't a big deal, it was just polite. And friendly. Yeah, he was allowed to be friendly. He picked up his phone.

 

_So I trust you got back home safely?_

He hit sent, before he had time to change his mind.

 

A minute later, his phone started buzzing. He couldn't help smiling as he answered the phone.

 

"Sergio."

 

"Leo."

 

"How come you called?"

 

"Grown-ups don't text."

 

"They don't?"

 

"No. They pick up the phone and talk."

 

Leo got into bed and drew the covers over himself.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yes, really. If they have something to say, that is."

 

"And do you have something to say?"

 

"I think I do."

 

"What's that?"

 

Leo took a deep breath as he waited for Sergio to answer.

 

"Am I allowed to say _stuff_ now?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Okay. Leo...I have this feeling that this thing between us is just not over."

 

Leo felt a lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"How did you figure that?"

 

"I don't know. Like I said, it's just a feeling I have."

 

"Hmmm."

 

Leo lay down. His heart was beating painfully fast.

 

Sergio chuckled softly.

 

"Anyway, you yourself said it's not over until Sergio Ramos says so. Didn't you?"

 

"I did," he whispered.

 

"Okay then."

 

In the moment of silence that followed, Leo could hear Sergio's steady breathing. Which, to him, was strangely reassuring.

 

"Goodnight, Sergio," he murmured.

 

"Goodnight baby."

 

Leo smiled to himself as he hung up the phone.

 

*


End file.
